High Noon
Cast Summary Macbeth & Demona mysteriously team up with one of Coldstone's three personalties to cause trouble for Goliath and his clan. Notes * Elisa discovers that Demona no longer turns to stone durring the day, but instead transforms into a human. She promptly, twelve hours later at sunset, informs the Manhattan Clan. * Since Demona and Macbeth we're under the influence of the Weird Sisters throughout the episode, they would later forget the events that took place. Including: ** Macbeth forgot about Demona's new transformation until Sanctuary. ** Demona forgot that the Manhattan Clan is aware of them. Trivia References Memorable Quotes *Because of the shifting nature of the Coldtrio, any quotes featuring the Coldstone body will have a secondary marker indicating which soul is in control, matching the script names: **Othello-Coldstone **Desdemona-Coldfire **Iago-Coldsteel *Quotes set within the Coldstone inner mind will use only use the secondary marker. *Elisa Maza: I'm gonna hit the sack. leaves *Hudson: I do not understand. Why would she want to hit a sack? *Brooklyn: No, no, it means she's tired and she wants to sleep. *Hudson: Then why did she not say so? *MacBeth: We don't need to wait for sunset. You're still thinking like a gargoyle. *Demona: I *am* a gargoyle! Although this form does prove useful at times. *MacBeth: Is it supposed to hurt that much? I thought you said the changeling, Puck, turns you into a human during the day as a gift. *Demona: Puck's gifts always come with a price. My consolation is that our magical link allows you to suffer as well. *MacBeth: Just get on with it. *Brooklyn: of a female that came with MacBeth Recognize the woman? *Elisa Maza: She seemed familiar, but I just couldn't place her. *Broadway: You're getting real good at bypassing alarms, Lex. *Lexington: Don't give me credit. It was *too* easy! *Hudson: And it's *too* quiet. I'd say MacBeth is expecting us. *Coldstone/Iago: You don't understand! Demona is still out there! *Lexington: Some of his circuits must be crossed. MacBeth and Demona would *never* work together. *Brooklyn: Demona on the ground next to MacBeth Uh, guess again. *Goliath: They must have both escaped the Weird Sisters together. *Broadway: But why team up? They *hate* each other! *Hudson: Maybe misery loves company. *Elisa Maza: lands at the Clock Tower just before Sun rise Spending the day here, Demona? The sun's about to come up. *Demona: Is it really? to her human form *Elisa Maza: If you're human, then you're subject to human laws. her weapon You're under arrest! You have the right to remain silent! *Demona: If I remain silent, you'll never see your precious Goliath again! *Demona: I'll bring Goliath and the others to Belveder Castle in Central park at high noon. If you show up, you still won't save them, and it will certainly cost you your life. But if you don't show up, Goliath will see what human loyalty is really worth. Either way I win! *Coldstone/Iago: I never dreamt I'd see the sun. Why haven't I changed to stone? *Demona: Because you are no longer a gargoyle. Day or night, you are Coldstone! *Desdemona: Is this right? To do nothing is not the gargoyle way! *Othello: We are no longer gargoyles. We are... shadows. *Desdemona: Even shadows must be true to their shade. *MacBeth: aiming a weapon at Elisa Surely you're not afraid to face her, hand-to-hand? *Demona: I fear no human! the weapon Come, Detective! Goliath cannot save you now. *Elisa Maza: I'm here to save *him*! *Elisa Maza: is about to fly off Wait! Goliath and the others will want to see you. *Coldstone/Othello: No. There are forces at war within me. And until that battle is decided, no gargoyle is safe with Coldstone. Tell my brother, I will return some day... if I can. Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes